The heart of a computer is a magnetic hard disk drive (HDD) which typically includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads, a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and/or write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic signal fields from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The ability for the slider to ride on an air bearing at a slight distance while functioning as a writer/reader serves as a touchdown scheme. Although undesirable, currently there are several embodiments of touchdown schemes used depending on various situational parameters. Ideally, an individual touchdown scheme would be applicable in all instances, but has not been achieved. The further universalization of touchdown schemes has proven to be difficult so far.